


This time we're not giving up let's make it last forever

by screamtobeheard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Sex, Slow Build, Smut, at least thats the plan, im trying a chaptered fic oh gosh, virgin!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanna ask you something,” Michael says and he can’t contain his smile because of nerves. <br/>“Okay,” Luke murmurs, closing his eyes again. <br/>“I want, Uhm, I want you to take my virginity, Luke.” </p><p>or where Michael is a virgin and wants Luke to be his first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I normally write one shots but I had an idea that was too long for a oneshot so yeah this.

It happened during a silly game of truth or dare.   
“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” Calum had asked Ashton.  They were all a little bit drunk and Ashton was more than happy to reply.   
“Guess 16,” he laughed.   
“I was so old, I was like 17,” Calum yelled , to which they all laughed again. It really shouldn’t bother him.

Except it’s been a week and he can’t stop thinking about it. There he is, Michael Clifford, nearly 20 and he’s still a virgin. At first he didn’t really care, but he can’t help having those moments where he wonders if he’s late. When all of his friends talk about sex like it’s no big deal, something they have regularly, while he only watches porn and that’s about it.

And he knows it’s not a big deal because 19 isn’t that old, there are a lot of people who never had sex. And still he can’t stop thinking about it. He’s curious what it’s like, it must be awesome since everybody seems to have it all the time.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Luke voice breaks him out of his thoughts.  Michael looks up and Luke smiles gently.  Michael shrugs. Luke snorts and scoots closer.   
“I can almost hear you worrying, what’s up? What are you thinking about?” he asks again.   
“Sex, I guess,” he says. Luke raises an eyebrow.   
“Okay. Then why do you look so worried?” Michael shrugs again and Luke lets out an impatient huff.   
“Mikey, you know you can tell me. Did something happen? Did someone-,”   
“I’m a virgin, Luke,” Michael cuts him off. Luke is a silent and Michael waits for him to laugh. He doesn’t.   
“Really?” he asks instead and Michael nods, his face feels warm and he’s sure he’s blushing.   
“Then what’s wrong?” Luke asks and he makes this face he always makes when he’s confused.

“What’s wrong? That’s wrong! I’m a 19 year old virgin Luke.” He hates how he sounds whiney.   
“There’s nothing wrong with that Michael, it’s not like you’re a different person once you’ve had sex. You just wait until you’re ready,” Luke says with a smile and rests his head in Michael’s neck.   
“How do you know you’re ready?” Michael mumbles.   
“You just know I guess,” Luke says and presses a kiss on Michael’s neck.

\--

He’s ready, he decides. They are going out clubbing and he plans on getting laid tonight.  He spent a long time deciding what to wear to which Ashton had snorted.  
“Are you planning to get laid or something?” Ashton asks jokingly and it’s his own stupid fault he turns red. Ashton laughs out loud. Calum snorts but gives him a playful punch on his arm.   
“Same,” he says with a smile and he feels himself getting redder. Calum and Ashton have no idea but he sees Luke eye him with a knowing expression. He ignores it.

He’s nervous which he really hadn’t counted on. They’re just inside the club and his heart is racing. When he feels a hand on his shoulder he nearly jumps.   
“You’re so tense, wanna get a drink?” Calum shouts in his ear. He nods quickly. When he’s tipsy he can just find a girl or guy easily and get this over with. He doesn’t really care if it’s a guy or a girl. The boys know too, he told them he was bi a long time ago.

After a few shots he feels a little bit hazy and it’s better. Calum next to him is talking to some dark haired girl. Well they are barely even talking anymore, so close are they. He’s pretty sure Calum’s hand is somewhere between her legs too. He feels caught when he sees the girl make eye contact with him. He quickly looks away because he really shouldn’t watch Calum do that. He hears the girl make a sound and he feels his heart racing again. He awkwardly walks away into the dancefloor.  If Calum can do that in like an hour he should be able to do it too, right? Or maybe people will notice he doesn’t have much experience and not want him. He wonders if it’s obvious sometimes.

Then there are two hands on his hips, probably male and his heart skips a beat. He turns around and faces the guy. He’s muscular, had brown hair and well, he’s really hot.   
“Hi,” Michael breathes and the guy smiles at him.   
“You’re cute,” the guy says and he squeezes his hip. Michael feels the nerves in his stomach again.   
“Do you want a drink?” Michael asks and the guy gives him a satisfied smile. If he only knew. They make it back to the bar and Calum isn’t there anymore. He’s probably fucking that girl. He feels weird by the thought.   
“Hey, you alright?” the guy asks and Michael nods.   
“Just noticed my friends left me,” he says with a laugh. The guy’s hand moves to his waist and he pulls him a bit closer.  
“Good thing you got me then,” he says with a cocky smile.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” he purrs in Michael’s ear.   
“Michael,” he breathes when the stranger’s head is in his neck and he’s kissing it softly.   
“What’s yours?” he urges. The guy bites on his skin and Michael gasps.  
“Connor,” he says in his ear and carries on kissing and biting his skin. He should enjoy this, it’s what he came here for isn’t it? To get laid. He holds onto Connor’s shoulders and pulls him closer.   
“You’re so tense, relax,” Connor murmurs to him and pulls away. Michael forces a smile.  
“Just stressed, I need a drink,” he says. This would go much smoother if he was drunk. Connor returns his smile and orders him a drink.  Michael’s just grateful he isn’t kissing him anymore. And he doesn’t really understand why.

He’s drunk. And there’s a really hot boy grinding on him and kissing his neck and touching him. It’s nice. It’s all nice and he lets out a little moan when Connor presses his hand against Michael’s crotch.  This seems to give him an idea as he presses harder and bites his neck again.   
“How about we get out of here?” Connor whispers in his ear.   
“Where are we going?” he asks with a smile and presses himself closer.   
“How about my place? We can continue this there.” Michael hums.  
“But I like it here. Don’t wanna leave,” he says  drunkenly. Connor chuckles.   
“Come on baby, I want to fuck you. Let’s go,”  It’s like an ice bucket is thrown on his head because immediately he feels sober and he freezes.   
“No,” it’s all that comes out. Connor grins and frowns at him.   
“No? Didn’t think you were a top. And I was a big fan of your ass,” he says and squeezes Michael’s ass.

This is it, this guy wants to fuck him. He can lose his virginity right now. But somehow it all feels wrong again.   
“No, No I wanna stay,” he tries again and presses his back against the bar, trying to distance himself from the man.   
“I can’t really fuck you here though,” Connor says and he fiddles with his belt. Panic spreads through his body.   
“No, no stop, I don’t. No,” he rambles and tries pushing him away. His arms feel too weak and he regrets drinking so much. It’s like a miracle when he’s being saved.   
“Sorry but I think it’s really clear he doesn’t want you to,” Luke says and pushes Connor away. Michael doesn’t know when he came here but all he wants to do is hide in his arms.   
“Jeez, sorry, didn’t know he was taken. I’ll go,” he says overly annoyed.  When he’s gone Luke turns to Michael.

“Mikey, you okay? You looked so scared,” he asks concerned. He doesn’t answer, just hides his face in Luke’s neck. Luke wraps his arms around him.   
“How about we go home?” he offers and Michael nods. He lets Luke get him out of the crowd until they’re standing outside and Luke calls a cab.  The cold helps him sober up a bit and he suddenly feels guilty that Luke is now standing outside too.   
“You can go back inside if you want to,” he tries and Luke looks at him like he’s crazy.   
“I told the others we’re leaving as well.” Luke says. And he suddenly sounds irritated. Michael wonders if he would have liked to stay. If he’s annoyed by Michael right now. The whole ride back he feels guilty. When they’re back at the hotel Luke is still quiet. He’s sitting on his bed with his phone.

“Are you angry you had to leave earlier because of me?” Michael asks carefully. He sits down on the end of the bed.   
“I’m not angry because I had to leave that shitty club, Mikey,” the fact that he still uses the nickname calms Michael down a bit.   
“I’m angry because you were literally planning on sleeping with that guy like it’s nothing,” Luke spits angrily. Michael stares at him confused.  
“So?” Luke sighs and rubs his face.   
“You wanted to have sex with him just because you wanted to lose your virginity, right?” Michael shrugs.  
 “See, that’s why I’m angry. Your first time shouldn’t be like that Michael. You should do it when you’re ready. With someone who at least cares about you. There’s nothing wrong with waiting,” Luke’s tone is soft again.

“I just want to know what it’s like, well fucking blame me. And I don’t want to wait for someone special because that someone won’t fucking come, okay?” he spits and Luke stares at him sadly. Luke opens his arm and Michael doesn’t even try to resist and climbs into Luke’s embrace. Luke covers both of them in blankets and Michael doesn’t even know he’s crying until he hears Luke making shushing noises and stroke his hair. He falls asleep in Luke’s arms that night.

-  
Michael’s been awake for at least an hour. Luke is still asleep. He thought about it this morning, a lot, and he’s sure what he wants now.  He pokes Luke’s face gently and Luke makes a sleepy noise. He softly pushes him a bit until Luke opens his eyes and smiles sleepily at him.   
“Heyyy , I was sleeping,” he groans and he has a real morning voice.   
“I wanna ask you something,” Michael says and he can’t contain his smile because of nerves.   
“Okay,” Luke murmurs, closing his eyes again.   
“I want, Uhm, I want you to take my virginity, Luke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not just going to fuck you right now and then move on with my life.”   
> “We have to work up to it, like do other stuff first, you know?”

“You want me to take your virginity?” Luke repeats dumbly. Michael just nods. Luke snorts and buries his face further into his pillow.  
“Luke, I’m being serious,” he shoves him again. Luke rubs his eyes and sits up.   
“Mike, what are you talking about?” he’s clearly not that happy Michael woke him up.   
“Be my first, please?” he asks carefully. Luke stares at him.   
“You’re not kidding?” Luke asks. Michael shakes his head.   
“Why? Michael I said last night that you should wait, why are you in a rush?”  
“You said I should wait for someone special, who cares about me. And I really want to have sex. So do you want to have sex with me? Just like the first time,”  he says.  Luke still looks at him like he’s crazy still.  
“It’s just sex, so I’m not gonna fall in love with you if that’s what you’re afraid of,” he tries.   
“Why me then?” he asks and runs a hand through his hair.   
“You know and just, I dunno I trust you.” Luke sighs and stands up.   
“I don’t know, I’m gonna shower,” he says and disappears into the bathroom. Michael decides to leave it at that then.

When he sees Calum the next morning he looks miserable. Michael snorts.  
“You had fun last night,” he teases. Calum groans and curls up into a ball on his bed.   
“I hate hangovers, Mike I’m never drinking again.” Michael laughs.   
“Of course not, where’s Ash?”  
“Think he went to get food, now can you shut the fuck up, my head is exploding,” Calum says. Michael smiles and leaves Calum alone. He looks at him, his hair is a mess just like the rest of him. There are hickeys in his neck and Michael remembers the girl from last night. He wonders if Calum even remembers her name.   
“Stop staring at me,” Calum whines. Ashton comes in and throws the door closed and Calum groans again.   
“I hate everything,” he groans and Ash snorts too.   
“That’s what you get from doing bodyshots all night,” Ashton says and Michael raises his eyebrow.  
“Really?” Ashton shrugs.   
“Dunno, left earlier. Pretty sure Calum was doing something else all night,” he teases.   
“Shut up,” comes from Calum’s bed.

Luke comes in, already dressed and Michael desperately tries to make eye contact with him. When he does, a million questions go through his head. _Are we okay? Do you think I’m weird? Are you mad at me?_ But Luke smiles at him and relief washes over him.   
“Morning,” Luke greets them.   
“Hey, why did you two leave earlier last night?” Ashton asks.  He wonders for a minute if Luke is going to tell the truth. But then again, he’s Luke.   
“I wasn’t feeling well,” he says instead. And Michael is thankful for Luke. Luke really is precious sometimes.  


-  
It’s late when Michael finally gets ready to go to bed. It has to be around 2 since he got a bit carried away gaming with Calum. Calum had fallen asleep halfway through and it’s just no fun gaming in a room of sleeping people. He swears he almost has a heart attack when he sees Luke still awake on his phone.   
“Jesus, you scared me!” he says and closes the door. Luke snorts.   
“Why are you still awake?” Michael complains.  
“Why are you awake?” Luke shoots back with a grin. Michael rolls his eyes.   
“It’s normal for me to be awake at night, I’m a creature of the night,” he says and he growls. Luke laughs.   
“Sure you are, coloured hair suits a creature of the night of course.” Michael takes off his pants and puts on a sleep shirt and lies down next to Luke on Luke’s bed.   
“Shut up, don’t make me use my powers on you,” he says and pokes Luke’s side.

“I was awake because I want to talk to you,” Luke says after a silence. Michael’s heart speeds up.  
“Yeah?” Luke hums and runs his hand through Michael’s hair.   
“I’ll be your first, if you want me to,” Luke says quietly. Michael looks up at him and expects him to be joking but he’s looking serious.   
“Really?” he still asks. Luke nods.  
“I mean, knowing you, you’d do things like yesterday again and you’ll probably regret it. So better me than some stranger who could be dangerous,” he says, like he thought long about it.   
“You sound really possessive, wanting to be my first so that no one else is,” he teases.  Luke shoves him.   
“Fuck off, or I won’t do it.” Luke says and Michael can see his cheeks a little pinker than they were before.

“So when do you wanna do it?” he asks immediately and sits up straight. Luke laughs.   
“I’m not just going to fuck you right now and then move on with my life.” Michael fiddles with his t-shirt.   
“We have to work up to it, like do other stuff first, you know?”   
“Why?” Michael realises he’s whining.   
“Because that way it won’t be this scary big thing anymore you know, and I’m pretty sure you’ve never had a blowjob.” Michael blushes.   
“Shut up.”  
Luke looks at him and grabs Michael’s hand.   
“So what I’m suggesting is, we work our way to it, baby steps, you don’t have to be scared,” he whispers softly. Michael smiles at him fondly.   
“You’re so nice to me,” he says quietly, more to himself than to Luke.

“So what do you suggest we start with, then?” he asks trying to sound casual. Luke laughs.  
“You wanna start right now?” Michael nods.  
“We’re alone, both awake,” he wiggles his eyebrows. Luke laughs and straddles him.  Michael admits he tenses a bit at that.  
“What’s the furthest you’ve gone with someone?” Luke asks softly.   
“Making out, I guess.” Luke nods like he’s giving him important information.   
“Start with that?” Michael guesses and Luke gives him a smile.   
Luke leans down and hovers over his face before looking him in the eye.   
“You sure about this, Mikey?” he asks unnecessary and Michael nods before grabbing the back of Luke’s neck, waiting for Luke to make the last move.

Luke presses his lips against his gently at first, like he’s testing if he really wants this. Luke is a nice kisser, he’s careful and sweet like Michael always thought but then he curls his hand in Michael’s hair and pulls a little and Michael groans. He feels Luke smile and he mutters a shut up between kisses.  Luke giggles and pulls his hair again.   
“Luke stop being an asshole,” Michael says with no heat behind it.   
“But that seems to turn you on, that’s important information for later,” Luke says seriously and Michael’s eyes suddenly get wide.   
“That’s really weird actually. I also get to know what weird kinks you have, I’m gonna hear you moan,” he whispers shocked. Luke chuckles.  
“Well yeah, that’s kinda how it works, unless you want to stop?” he asks. Michael shakes his head.  
“I hope you don’t have really weird kinks, though.” Luke laughs and nuzzles in Michael’s neck.   
“My kinks are completely normal, I promise,” he says into his neck. His warm breath strangely pleasant.   
“Seriously, if you choke me I will break your nose,” Michael says seriously.   
“Shut up,” Luke mumbles before kissing him again.

They kiss for a while and Michael starts to feel really tired. He can’t imagine how awkward it would be to fall asleep while kissing.   
“I’m tired,” Luke mumbles just in time. Michael nods and pushes Luke off him.   
“We’ll do other things another time, yeah?” Luke promises but Michael’s already half dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mikey, can I touch you?” Luke asks very seriously.  
> “You are touching me,” he mumbles back. Luke glares at him and lets his hand slide between Michael’s legs softly until it’s pressed against his dick and Michael bucks his hips up into Luke’s hand.  
> “Can I touch you here?”

The next few days are tiring, they have interview after interview and barely time to rest. When Calum and Michael finally come into their shared hotel room Calum literally throws himself on his bed. He lands face first in the mattress and doesn’t move. Michael snorts.  
“I’m never getting up again,” Calum mumbles into his bed.  
“Are you at least gonna take your shoes off?” Michael asks. Calum groans in response.

Michael kicks off his shoes and puts on a clean shirt.  When Calum doesn’t look like he’s getting up to take his shoes off, Michael sighs and stands up. He pushes Calum slightly and rolls him over. Calum whines but keeps his eyes closed and doesn’t fight back. Michael takes off Calum’s shoes and throws them somewhere on the floor. He starts to unbutton Calum’s shorts and gets still no reaction. When he pulls them off he suddenly gets an idea.  
“Think I’m gonna go to Luke for a sec, you good?” he asks. He grabs the blankets and covers Calum in them.  
“Yeahhh, just leave me alone,” Calum whines. Michael chuckles.  
“Sleep well, Cal,” he says trying to sound genuine but he’s already halfway out of the room.

It’s not like he isn’t tired, he’s dead tired and could probably fall asleep right now. But it’s been a week since Luke’s offer and he still hasn’t learned anything new and is still the only virgin in the band. He opens Luke and Ashton’s room and is met by darkness. He shines with his phone in the darkness and sees Ashton already curled up in a ball in bed.  
“Luke’s in the shower,” Ashton mumbles voice sleepy.  
“Goodnight,” Michael whispers unnecessary and opens the bathroom door and steps in. He hears Luke hum a song over the sounds of the shower but it stops once Michael closes the door.  
“Ash?”  Luke asks.  
“Nah, it’s me, Michael,” he says, making sure not to talk too loudly since Ashton is almost sleeping in the other room. Luke opens the shower curtains and Michael is met by a very naked wet Luke. Even though Luke is probably also dead tired, he still gives Michael a bright smile.

“Missed me?” Luke teases, still carrying on showering even though Michael is standing in front of him. It’s nothing weird really. But maybe it is since the reason Michael came here is basically to fuck. Or do other sexy things with him at least.  
“Mikey,” Luke says softer now. Michael looks up.  
“You wanna come over here?” he asks. It’s not challenging, it’s a genuine question. He’s looking at him carefully, like he’s making sure Michael’s comfortable. Michael swallows and finds himself nodding. He starts peeling off his clothes and never felt more scared to do so. When he looks up he sees that Luke isn’t watching him. Maybe he sensed that he was scared. Luke Hemmings genuinely deserves everything in the world. When Michael’s finally naked he gets into the shower with Luke and presses himself against Luke’s chest immediately. He doesn’t have to see him that way.

Luke lets out a tiny sound of surprise but runs his hand over Michael’s back.  
“Your heart is beating really fast,” Luke whispers against his shoulder.  Michael nods and blushes. Luke turns them around and presses Michael against the shower wall so that he’s under the warm water.  
“Just relax, it’s just me, yeah?” Luke says and nuzzles his head in Michael’s neck. Michael gasps softly when he feels Luke press against his thigh.  
“Just a bit weird,” Michael says with a laugh. Luke looks at him for a while.  
“You’ve got to be quiet alright? Ash is half asleep,” Luke says with a small laugh. Michael nods and prepares himself. He’s met with Luke’s mouth on his. They’re making out just like last time, only right now Luke is running his hand over Michael’s body. Trailing his fingers from Michael’s neck, to his chest, over his arms, to his stomach and then up again. Luke presses his thumbs against Michael’s nipples and rubs slowly. Michael lets out a breathy exhale.

“That good?” Luke whispers. Michael nods and curls his hands into Luke’s hair. Luke starts kissing his neck while pulling his hair a bit. Michael groans and drops his head on Luke’s shoulders. He wonders if this is good for him too or if it’s just Luke doing him a favour. He starts kissing his shoulders, up to  his neck and ear. Luke chuckles and presses harder against Michael. Michael notices that something else is also getting harder and maybe Luke likes this as well.  
“Do you want this?” Michael blurts out. Luke pauses and smiles at him.  
“You’re asking me? I should be asking you that. You’re the one deciding I should be your first.” Michael blushes.  
“Yeah but just, I want to know if you’re doing this just because of me because that would be like pressure or something right? And that’s wrong and-,” Luke shushes him by kissing him and grinding his hips into Michael. Michael lets out a surprised moan.

“Believe me, I’m not being pressured into anything. I want this, alright? Do you want this?” Luke asks. Michael nods and runs his hands up Luke sides. Luke presses kisses to his chest and sucks on his nipple and Michael gives a surprised squeak. Luke giggles into his chest and Michael smiles too.  
“Shut up,” Michael breathes.  
“Mikey, can I touch you?” Luke asks very seriously.  
“You are touching me,” he mumbles back.  Luke glares at him and lets his hand slide between Michael’s legs softly until it’s pressed against his dick and Michael bucks his hips up into Luke’s hand.  
 “Can I touch you here?” Luke asks with fake innocence and Michael’s already nodding before he even finished. Luke gives him a smile before wrapping his hand around Michael’s dick. Michael can’t control the moan that he lets out. Luke beams at him at the sound and starts stroking him more firmly. Long strokes while squeezing harder at the tip.

Michael is letting out tiny moans over and over and really hopes you can’t hear them over the sound of the shower. Luke keeps pressing kisses on his neck and shoulders and Michael really likes this. Luke does something with his hand and Michael lets out a loud moan. Luke stops immediately, making Michael push into his hand and whine.  
“What did I tell you about being quiet,” he whispers but Michael can see the smugness on his face.  
“Don’t know, Luke don’t stop,” he whines and pushes into his hand once more. Luke smiles and slowly moves his hand again.  
“Does it feel good?” he asks and Michael nods.  
“Really good,” he groans. Luke smiles and removes his hand. Michael is about to protest again before he feels Luke wrap his hand around both their erections. Michael gasps and he hears Luke groan softly. The sound does something to him and he grips Luke’s shoulder. Luke smiles and looks up at him.  
“Sorry, things got a bit harder here,” he jokes and Michael would have told him to shut up if he wasn’t close to coming.

“Luke,” he moans and then widens his eyes.  
“What?” Luke asks concerned and stops.  
“I just moaned your name, that’s really weird,” he says with a snort. Luke sighs and laughs.  
“Wanna scream it instead?” he teases. Michael lets out a tiny moan in response and Luke quirks his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.  
“Make me come, please,” Michael says before he knows it. When he realizes he said please he wants to die out of embarrassments and carefully looks up at Luke, waiting for him to make a comment but he doesn’t. He wonders why. He can’t think about it for too long because Luke is going faster and he feels it in his belly.  Luke is panting next to his ear and grunting every now and then.  
“Ohh,” Michael moans and he squeezes Luke’s arm. Luke looks up at him.  
“You gonna come?” he asks, voice strained. Michael can only nod before he’s coming all over Luke’s hand. He squeezes Luke’s arm so hard and he’s sure you can see nail prints. He has to bite his lip through the last part of his orgasm so that he isn’t too loud.

Luke lets go of his dick but continues stroking his own, his panting and groaning is more urgent now and Michael can tell he’s close. He wonders if he should touch him too. He doesn’t have time to do it if he wanted to because Luke’s coming. He’s really hot when he’s coming too. Head a bit tipped back, biting his lip, eyes closed.  
“I can see why everybody calls you hot,” is the first thing he says when they look at each other again. Luke laughs and starts rinsing himself off In the shower. Michael does the same.

“I am so tired, I should probably go back to Cal,” Michael says. Luke nods and puts on his clothes.  
“Was that okay? Did you like it?” Luke asks. Michael smiles and wants to hug him for being so precious.  
“Yeah, it was great, thanks for doing that.” Luke shrugs.  
“Got me an orgasm too so it was great for me too,” he says. Michael wonders if that’s true.  
 “Alright I gotta go, goodnight,” Michael says. Luke nods.  
“Night, Mikey,” Luke says with a fond smile. Michael stands looking at him for a little too long like he’s expecting something. He doesn’t know what. He makes his way back to his room where he finds Calum already asleep. When he finally lies in bed he wonders why he wishes he could talk about what just happened. He tries not to feel disappointed by Calum’s snoring. ‘

His phone buzzes and he opens it.  
**Luke: is your roommate snoring too?**  
Luke: id rather have you as my roomie rn  
Michael snorts and types his response before putting away his phone and trying to sleep.  
**Michael: aint no better roomie than my lukey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re thinking again,” Luke says as he sits next to him by the pool.   
> “Yeah,” he says with a smile and stares at the water. Luke bumps his shoulder against Michael’s.   
> “Wanna tell me what it is? Last time you were thinking it was something,” he says with a laugh and Michael snorts too.

“Mike, come swim with us!” Calum yells from the pool all three of his bandmates are currently in. Michael’s sitting on a chair in the shadow with his shirt still on. He hates being shirtless with them but he’s not going to tell them that.  
“I don’t wanna,” he yells back.   
“Pleaaaaseeee,” Calum whines back. Michael sighs but sees Luke splashing water on Calum.  
“Leave him,” he says. Michael’s lip curve into a smile.   
“You have me, what more could you want?” Luke says with a grin and throws himself in Calum’s arms. Calum laughs and holds Luke up like he’s drowning.   
“Oh god, he’s drowning! Ash he’s drowning!” he yells and Luke giggles and plays along.   
“I think I need CPR,” Luke says in a high pitched voice.  Ashton rolls his eyes and gets out of the pool, seeing Michael also leaving.

“Where are you going?” Ashton asks.  Michael shrugs.  
“Inside, don’t like sun.” Michael says.  Ashton smiles at him.  
“What do you like, Mikey?” he teases.   
“Video games, probably,” Calum says, he’s wrapped in a blue towel and still dripping water on the ground.  Michael shoves him.  
“Go away, you’re wet and making the floor all gross,” Ashton says.    
“That’s what she said,” Calum says with a grin and behind him Luke starts laughing.   
“Oh jesus,” Ashton mutters and Michael agrees with him. He’s been moody all day but somehow Calum is the one who’s annoying him a lot today.   
“Come on, where’s your sense of humour?” Luke asks with a huge smile.   
“Left when I joined this band,” Michael mumbles as he throws himself on the couc  
“Jeez why are you in such a shit mood today?” Calum asks with a frown. Before he can reply Ashton is interrupting him.  
“Come on, this is the last day of freedom before we’re in that bus again, be nice to each other.”

\--  
He’s not even sure what’s wrong. He feels like shit because of his body. And again it should not a big deal. Michael’s really good in being upset over things that are not a big deal. But compared to Luke he looks awful. Luke looks hot doing literally anything. Calum’s also really attractive. Just like Ashton. Michael can really understand the fangirls. He could be one himself actually.

“You’re thinking again,” Luke says as he sits next to him by the pool. Calum and Ashton are already inside ordering pizza. They’ve learned that whenever Michael gets like this, they should leave him alone for a while.   
“Yeah,” he says with a smile and stares at the water. Luke bumps his shoulder against Michael’s.   
“Wanna tell me what it is? Last time you were thinking it was something,” he says with a laugh and Michael snorts too.   
“Just feel like shit, I guess,” he says nonchalantly. Luke reaches out and grabs his hand. He laces their fingers together. Michael tries not to think about it and squeezes Luke’s hand.   
“I just look gross okay, that’s what bothering me but we can stop talking about it,” Michael says.   
“Alright,” Luke says softly after a while and stares at the water too. They’re still holding hands when Ashton shouts that the pizza is there. Michael lets go off Luke’s hand and stands up. Luke holds his hand up for Michael to pull him up. Michael rolls his eyes but does.

When Luke is standing he leans in close and brings his mouth next to Michael’s ear.  
“You’re hot, I’d totally do you,” he whispers. He looks at him smugly when he sees Michael’s cheek reddening.   
"Shut up, you’re already doing me,” he says with a laugh. Luke nods and smirks.   
“Lucky me,” he says before turning around and walking inside. Michael blames his racing heart on the fact that Calum and Ashton could have heard that.  He breathes and walks after Luke inside.

\--

“You guys wanna watch insidious?” Ashton asks as Calum’s already on the couch with a piece of pizza in his hand.   
“Don’t wanna go to sleep yet so this will help for the next few hours,” Luke says and settles on the couch.   
“Pussy,” Michael mumbles but Luke hears him and tackles him so that he ends up on Michael.   
“Luke, get off me,” Michael whines and pushes him without really using force.   
“You’re his prey now, Mikey, you’re doomed,” Calum says next to him. Michael snorts and looks up at Luke who still has a smile on his face. Michael imagines him soon in this exact position with Luke if he finally takes his virginity. He feels guilty by thinking about it but really, what’s he supposed to do? Luke told him he would do it, he’s just wondering how it will be now. He still pushes Luke off him, he doesn’t need to have those kind of thoughts right now. Luke makes a disappointed noise but wraps his arms around Michael when he sits up and pulls him against his chest. Michael decides to leave it.  
“Is the married couple finally ready? I want to watch the movie,” Calum says. Ashton laughs and settles next to Calum on the couch and starts the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Michael notices that Luke isn’t paying attention. Probably because he’s scared and he’d rather do anything else instead of watching the movie. Michael smiles at that. He’s so predictable.   
“Enjoying the movie?” Michael whispers as he looks over his shoulder to Luke.  
“Fuck off,” Luke says with a guilty smile. Michael grins and turns back to the TV. He feels Luke playing with the end of his shirt. He lets him. Next to him, Calum is really into the movie and is probably not even aware he’s in the room with other people. Ashton is checking his phone and watching the movie absently. Michael tenses up when he feels Luke’s cold fingers touching his stomach where his shirt has moved up a bit. Michael doesn’t think Luke notices he’s doing it until he feels Luke’s hand press against his stomach more firmly. Michael looks over his shoulder but find Luke staring at the TV. The fucker.

Luke starts rubbing his stomach gently, drawing circles on it, still without looking at Michael. Michael hates his stomach and he hates that Luke is stroking it so gently. He wonders if this is some kind of kink that Luke hasn’t told him about, considering Ash and Cal are literally next to them. He feels Luke fingers drawing patterns on his stomach and it takes him some time to figure it out. He’s drawing a heart. And he remembers he told Luke he looked gross today. Of course he would know he was talking about his stomach. Michael feels like he might cry. He feels tears swell in his eyes and he clears his throat to make the cry feeling go away. Luke removes his hands at the sound and rubs his hands up and down his arms a few times.

“You alright?” Ashton asks softly from the other side of the couch.   
“Yeah,” he begins.   
“A bit homesick, I guess,” he lies and Ashton nods sympathetically. He turns his gaze back to the movie again. Michael presses himself against Luke’s chest more for the rest of the movie. Luke hums in contentment and presses a kiss on Michael’s head. When the movie is over, Luke gives Michael a small smile. _Are you okay?_ He smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really wanted something fluffy so here it is, smut is coming next chapter.  
> Let me know what you think x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I cannot believe you hid lube in your bunk, oh my god,” Michael groans. Luke lets out a laugh and Michael laughs too. Luke crawls back to Michael still giggling.  
> “Luke, stop laughing when you’re about to finger me,” Michael says still laughing.  
> “Makes it more fun,” Luke says with a smile

“When do you plan on actually fucking me?” Luke nearly chokes. Michael is next to him in his bunk. Pressed against him while watching school of rock. It’s already past midnight. Luke had asked:  
“Who’s still awake?” and Michael was the only one so he joined him.  
“Well I’ll just look in my agenda right now to make an appointment,” Luke says sarcastically. Michael hits him.  
“This is important to me, you dick. I’m pretty sure I’m ready,” Michael says. Luke stares at him.  
“Don’t have any condoms,” he replies seriously.  
“Why don’t you wanna do it, why do you want to go through all these steps? I’m not scared anymore,” he says. Luke chuckles and closes his laptop.  
“You’re not scared?” he dares. Michael shakes his head. Luke’s hand travels down Michael’s body in between his legs. His hands slides lower until he’s pressing against his ass.  
“Pretty sure you’ve never had anything in here,” he says cockily. Michael’s heart speeds up.

“Thought that was the whole idea, of being a virgin,” Michael says. They’re both whispering and if one of the other boys were to wake up right now, they would have very interesting stories to tell.  
“I mean your own fingers,” Luke says with a chuckle. Michael blushes and shakes his head.  
“Do you want me to?” Luke whispers and Michael feels himself getting hard. He feels himself nod and Luke smirks at him. It’s dark without the light of Luke’s laptop but he sees Luke grabbing something hidden at the end of his bed.  
“I cannot believe you hid lube in your bunk, oh my god,” Michael groans. Luke lets out a laugh and Michael laughs too. Luke crawls back to Michael still giggling.

“Luke, stop laughing when you’re about to finger me,” Michael says still laughing.  
“Makes it more fun,” Luke says with a smile and pushes Michael’s pants down under the blankets. The tension from before is back again for a while and Luke presses a kiss to Michael’s collarbone as he opens the bottle when Michael starts laughing again.  
“Why did you even have that here? How often do you have time to wank?”  
“I make time for it, Mikey, you should too,” he grins and squirts the lube on his fingers.  
“Who says I don’t wank?” he frowns.  
“If you would, we would have heard it, you’re not really quiet,” he says with a look that says: Be quiet now. Michael feels Luke’s wet fingers against his hole and he tenses up again.  
  
“Alright, this feels good right? People like this?” he asks anxiously. Luke gives him a comforting smile and nods.  
“It might hurt a little, tell me if you want to stop, alright?” he whispers and kisses the corner of Michael’s mouth.  Michael nods and gasps when he feels something enter him. He squeezes his eyes shut at the burn and grabs Luke’s arm in a bruising grip.  
“Shh, it’s okay, breathe,” Luke says gently into his neck.  Michael tries to breathe. He can’t help the sound that escapes his throat when Luke pushes in further. Luke stops and strokes his hair with his other hand and Michael wonders if he’s always so gentle during sex or just to him because he’s an inexperienced virgin.  
“Do you want to keep going?” Luke whispers. Michael nods and Luke moves his finger in and out. It starts to feel kinda good. He lets out a soft moan and Luke smiles again.  
“Good?” Michael nods and stares at him.

“Feels weird though,” he says. Luke presses his other hand on his dick and strokes it a couple times.  
“Luke,” he moans quietly in Luke’s neck.  
“Shh, be quiet, I’m gonna add another, yeah?” he asks and Michael nods. It’s again a bit of a burn at first and Michael closes his eyes again. Then Luke does something and his eyes fly open and he lets out a loud moan. Luke shushes him but looks at him smiling. He presses his fingers against the spot again.  
“There, huh?” he says.  
“Yeah,” Michael moans. He’s biting his lip to stay quiet.  
“Feels nice, doesn’t it? First time I did it I came in like a minute,” Luke says casually while Michael is panting. He feels a bit silly all desperate when Luke is still so calm.

He’s letting out tiny sounds constantly now. The sounds muffled in Luke’s neck.  He feels Luke’s hard on against him and it makes him smile that it’s because of him. Probably because of the situation and Luke being a teenager, but the situation involving him.  
“Oh my god,” He moans when Luke hits it harder.  He squeezes Luke’s arm again. He’s panting and sweating and he’s close. Oh god he’s close.  
“You sound like you’re close,” Luke says with a chuckle. Michael flushes.  
“Shut up,” he breathes, his voice sounds high pitched and breathy.  
“You get why I came in a minute?” Luke says with a laugh. Michael can’t even form sentences anymore. He feels Luke’s hand curl around his cock again and he’s coming. Biting his lip and hiding his face in Luke’s neck when he does. He lies there panting for a while and Luke removes his fingers and wipes them on the bed.

Michael stares at Luke, who has a uncomfortable look on his face.  
“What?  
“I know this is really weird to admit but I’m really hard right now,” Luke admits sheepishly. The sentence does something to Michael.  
“Well I’d be a bit offended if you weren’t,” he replies instead. Luke snorts and moves away from Michael.  
“Well are you gonna do something about it or not? I’m tired,” Michael says.  
“You’re here,” Luke says. Michael shrugs and moves his hand into Luke’s pants.  Luke gasps and closes his eyes.  
“You don’t have to,” he says. Michael frowns. He did make him come before, so what’s the difference. Maybe Luke didn’t want him to touch him. He was only doing this for Michael after all. He doesn’t know why he feels disappointed at that realization.

“Don’t you want me to?” he whispers, not looking at him.  
“I’m gonna come like in 5 seconds, so,” Luke begins and wraps his hand around Michael’s and strokes his cock with Michael’s hand. Michael’s throat goes dry. The pace is much quicker and Luke is biting his lip ring and Michael wants to kiss him. Really really badly.  
“God,” Luke groans and he’s coming over their fists. Michael pulls his hand away and wipes it on Luke’s stomach.  Luke giggles and shoves him.  
“We have a show tomorrow, we should sleep,” Luke says and pulls up his pants. Michael does the same. Michael pulls up the blankets again.  


“You should probably go to your own bed again, I’ll kick you off  in the middle of the night,” Luke says. Michael feels the pang of the disappointment.  
“Yeah, sure,” he says and gets up. He feels Luke press a kiss on his shoulder and he turns around.  
“Goodnight,” Luke says with a smile. Michael smiles back.  
“Goodnight,” he says and climbs in his own bed. He stares at Luke for a bit before turning on his side. For some reason his heart is still racing and he feels something in his stomach. He closes his eyes and forces himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol guess i got a thing for uploading two chapters the same day.  
> let me know what you think x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looks like Luke is getting some,” Calum mutters next to him. Michael feels his head snap up and search for Luke. He sees Luke with a blonde girl dancing, she has her hands in his neck and is saying something in his ear. He feels something. He doesn’t know what it is but he wants them to stop doing that.

It’s been a good show. No it’s been a great show. They were all fucking amazing. Michael’s still feeling the energy and is light and happy. He definitely doesn’t want this feeling to end.  
“Does anyone else not wanna go back to the hotel yet?” he asks. Calum gasps out loud and turns around at him.  
“Are you saying we should go out, Clifford?” he asks with his eyes wide and excited.  
“Well, yeah, I wanna get drunk,” he says with a smile and Calum nearly jumps in his arms.  
“Never thought I’d see the day you would want to go out. I’m so proud,” Calum says with a exaggerated sniff and hug. Michael grins and stares at Ashton and Luke.  
“You in?”  
“Of course we’re in,” Luke says.  They’re all so happy and Michael can’t fucking wait.

\--  
Calum’s acting so happy around him and Michael wonders why he found Calum so annoying a week ago. Calum throws an arm around Michael’s neck.  
“Mike, you in for shots?” he asks and hell yeah of course he is. It doesn’t take long for him to be tipsy. Not drunk, he’s not drunk. Calum is in the same situation and they’re both laughing at stupid things.  
“Why didn’t we do this last time we went out?” Calum yells in his ear.  
“Dude, last time you were like, you were nearly fucking some chick next to me man,” Michael snorts.  Calum laughs too.  
“I miss youuu,” Calum whines and Michael laughs again.  
“I’m gonna dance, you coming?” Luke asks suddenly with a bright smile. Calum stands up so fast he nearly falls and Michael grabs his shoulder to steady him.  
“I’m gonna find Ash,” he mumbles.  
“Since when do you wanna party?” Luke asks with a smirk when Calum has made his way to Ashton.  
“Since when can you dance?” he replies and Luke raises an eyebrow.

“I’m great on the dancefloor,” he scoffs. Michael snorts when Luke does a little dance, swaying his hips and such.  
“Sure you are,” he says. Luke eyes light up like he has an idea. He moves closer and puts a hand on Michael’s waist.  
“I’m not just great on the dancefloor,” he says with smugness audible in his voice. Michael feels a wave of hotness going up his body. His heart speeds up and he stares at Luke before getting himself together. It’s just Luke for god’s sake.  
“Don’t be cocky, you little shit,” he tries but even he can hear something different in his voice. Luke laughs and Michael can’t help but return the smile.  
“Tonight was awesome,” he shouts in Michael’s ear.  He can’t agree more.  
“You were amazing too,” he says with a sincere smile. Michael shoves him gently.  
“Shut up, you nerd,” he says but he feels happy because of the compliment.

Suddenly Michael’s all too aware of Luke’s hand still on his waist and he feels his eyes drop to his lip piercing. It doesn’t mean anything but suddenly it all feels different.  
“You wanna dance?” Luke shouts in his ear.  
“I’m gonna pass, I’ll go see Cal,” Michael says. Luke pouts at him and Michael laughs.  
“You just dance by yourself, you’re great on the dancefloor aren’t you?” he teases.  
“Will you watch?” Luke asks and Michael’s not sure if he’s joking or not. The line between teasing and joking and actually flirting is becoming blurry.  
“Yeah, sure,” he manages with a weird feeling in his stomach.  Luke gives him a smile and Michael tries to find Calum. It’s not really that hard. He’s sitting in a booth by the wall with a glass of water in his hand. Calum glares at him when he snorts.  
“Ash made me, he’s scared I’ll be miserable again tomorrow,” he says.  
“He has a point,” Michael says and sits down next to him.

“Where is Ash anyway?” he asks. Calum points to somewhere in the crowd and it takes Michael a while to spot him. He’s dancing enthusiastically, some girl next to him joining him and he wonders if they’re gonna fuck. He can’t help himself; it’s just that he seems to notice that there is sex all the time, all around him. Then he spots Luke. He’s dancing pretty good, better than he expected at least. Then he looks up and his eyes somehow find Michael. He sticks his tongue out at him and Luke grins and continues dancing. Except that he keeps staring at him for some reason. Maybe he’s just fucking with him. He feels weird again and looks at Calum.  
“What is Ash doing?” Calum whines. Michael snorts.  
“Having the time of his life, Cal,” he says with a grin. Calum rolls his eyes.  
“Well why can’t I have the time of my life with some more alcohol, this is so unfair,” he says like a little kid. Michael laughs.  
“Alright, want me to get you a drink?” Calum beams at him and nods. Michael smiles at makes his way to the bar to get drinks for him and Calum. When he comes back Calum smiles at him.  
“Michael Clifford have I ever told you how much I love you?” he asks with a grin.  
“Well I’d be nice for you to remind me some more,” he says with a smirk and sits back down.

“Looks like Luke is getting some,” Calum mutters next to him. Michael feels his head snap up and search for Luke. He sees Luke with a blonde girl dancing, she has her hands in his neck and is saying something in his ear. He feels something. He doesn’t know what it is but he wants them to stop doing that.  
“They’re just dancing,” he says. Although he’s not sure if he’s saying it to Calum or reminding himself.  
“She’s gonna kiss him in 3 seconds,” Calum says. Michael stares at the girl. She leans in and presses her mouth on his. He hopes Luke will reject her. She isn’t even his type. But he doesn’t. He pulls her closer and rests his hand on her waist. Michael somehow feels like he’s been slapped. He was holding him like that only minutes ago. Well except not the kissing part but they could have been. Michael suddenly knows what he’s feeling. Jealousy. He’s jealous of that stupid girl. Why would he be jealous?

“Mikey, you alright?” Calum asks sipping on his drink. Michael stares at Luke who’s kissing the girl’s neck. He feels a little sick.  
“No, I’m feeling a bit shit actually, I’m going to the hotel,” he says and stands up.  
“Wait what do you mean?” Calum asks, sounding concerned. Michael can’t be bothered to react. He needs to get out of here. He walks through the crowd towards the exit. He hears Calum curse behind him. Once he’s outside he feels like he can breathe again.  
“Michael, what’s going on?” Calum shouts once he caught up with him and he grabs his arm.  
“Why are you always disappearing when we’re clubbing?” Michael knows Calum doesn’t know. He can’t blame him for saying that. He still can feel the tears swelling in his eyes. Stupid Luke.  
“Hey, it’s alright, I’ll call a cab, we’re going back, yeah?” Calum says concerned. He must have noticed. Michael nods and grabs his phone.  
**To: Ash**  
going back earlier, not feeling well  
He texts him, he doesn’t bother texting Luke. He’s occupied after all.

\--  
“So are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Calum says softly once they’re inside the hotel.  
“It’s nothing,” he lies but Calum sees right through him.  
“Bullshit, something’s up with you and today is not the first time you’re acting differently. You looked like you were gonna cry back there. Tell me what’s up ‘cause you never tell me anything anymore,” Calum says angrily. Michael bites his lip and stares at his hands. He knows he can’t tell him everything. But some things seem to be okay to share now.  
“I’m a virgin. Well mostly,” he says. It’s quiet. Michael stares at him.  
“You’re not. You’ve never fucked anyone or the other way around?” he asks with huge eyes. Michael shakes his head.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks. Michael shrugs.  
“I didn’t know it was a big deal until you guys were telling about when you lost your virginity,” he admits. Calum nods carefully.  
“So what does this have to do with anything?” he asks. Michael snorts because what does it have to do with anything? It doesn’t even matter anyway.  
“There’s this guy. And well we’ve been doing stuff,” he begins, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
“What? Since when? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks offended.  
“I’m telling you now, and I haven’t told anyone about it so you’re the first,” he says. He can see that pleases him.  
“So this guy like agreed to be my first?” he says and can’t look Calum in the eye. He can almost see he’s staring at him with his mouth hung open.  
“And it’s not supposed to be a big deal because I asked him if he wanted to be my first and that’s how it all started. No feelings involved and such,” he says.

Calum’s still looking a bit freaked out.  
“It’s not Harry is it?” he half whispers. Michael laughs out loud now.  
“No, think he has his own boy.”  Calum nods.  
“So what’s wrong then?” Calum asks and he looks like he already knows. Michael only sort of knows when he says it.  
“I think I’m starting to get feelings for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh that happened  
> Let me know what you think x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want this? I won’t do anything if you don’t want it,” he says. Michael smiles and his heart speeds up.  
> “I want this,” he assures.

Calum slept in Michael’s bed that night. They had talked and talked, and somehow Calum ended up next to him in bed. He’s not like Luke, he kicks him in the middle of the night and rolls until he’s suddenly on top of him.  Michael had to push him off multiple times. When Michael fell asleep in Luke’s bed the first time they made out, Luke had thrown an arm around Michael’s hip in the middle of the night and stole the covers the whole night. He hasn’t said anything about Luke. 

Michael wakes up to the sound of his hotel door slamming shut.  
“Morning,” Luke says, or shouts really. He feels Calum next to him raise his head and sit up.  
“Oh, hey Luke, had fun yesterday?” Calum’s morning voice says next to him.  Michael keeps his eyes shut, pretending he’s asleep.  
“Oh, yeah it was alright,” he sounds distant and Michael hopes he will just go away.  
“Did you sleep here with Michael?” he asks after a pause. He can feel Calum turn around to look at him. He keeps his eyes shut.  
“Yeah,” Calum says sleepily.  
“Oh,” Luke says. There’s a pause again.  
“Well when he wakes up tell him to get ready,” Luke says. He can hear him go out of the room.

Michael can relax again until he’s shoved by Calum. He groans into his pillow.  
“It’s Luke, isn’t it?” Calum says softly. Michael’s eyes fly open and he stares at him. Calum has a calming smile on his face.  
“That’s why you wanted to leave isn’t it?” Michael feels himself nod. Calum sighs.  
“Well I can tell you how fucked up it is because it’s Luke, he’s in the band. And that it was a dumb plan to lose your virginity like this, but I think you feel shitty enough with the whole situation,” Calum says. Michael doesn’t say anything, just stares at the pillows.  
“But Mikey, if it works out between you two, because I can tell there is at least some tension between you two. Then I’m happy for you, also will I kill you if I ever hear you having sex on the bus,” he says and Michael laughs. Calum grins and gets up.  
“I won’t tell,” he promises and with that he walks back to his room. Michael has never been more grateful for Calum hood.

Michael hasn’t talked to Luke the whole day and even though he still tries to be pissed, he misses him. Luke seems tomiss him too because when they’re done with the interview and are finally in the bus, Luke wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on top of Michael’s shoulder.  
“Hey,” he says and Michael can’t fight his smile. Stupid Luke.  
“Hey,” he says back and makes his way to the couch.  
“Are you ignoring me?” Luke asks sadly. Michael notices that Calum shoots him a look but then starts talking to Ashton. Maybe he does it on purpose.  
“Nope,” Michael murmurs.  He doesn’t look him in the eye. Luke makes a disappointed noise and pushes Michael’s chin up with his thumb so they’re making eye contact.  
“What’s up?” he asks. It takes a lot not to tell him. Not to tell him that’s it’s him.  
“Ashton’s dick,” he replies and hears Ashton snort. Good thing he didn’t actually tell him.  Luke sighs and let’s go of him.  
“Fine,” he says and walks off without saying anything else.

“What did you do?” Ashton asks with a confused look.  
“Luke’s just tired,” Calum replies.  Michael shoots him a thankful look. The rest of the day is a little tense. When they’re in the hotel is when things get really tense since Luke and Michael are sharing a hotel room again.  
“Michael, can you please talk to me?” Luke says when Michael is sitting on his bed with his phone in hand.  
“About what?” he says and looks up. Luke looks really annoyed.  
“About why you’re being so weird with me today,” he says.  
“I’m always weird with you,” Michael says and looks back at his phone.  
“Fine, just tell Calum,” Luke says and he kicks off his shoes.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?  Michael raises his voice. Luke can’t be mad at him for hanging with Calum when he literally fucked a girl yesterday.

“Well I don’t know you two are so close lately.” Michael’s angry again. Really fucking pissed.  
“Fuck off,” he spits and puts away his phone.  
“You didn’t even text me you left earlier last night, Michael!” Luke raises his voice too.  
“As if you would have noticed with your dick in that girl,” he says bitterly. Luke frowns.  
“What? What does that have to do with this?”  
“Why wouldn’t you just fuck me when I asked? You could go back to banging girls after that one night. Why tell me you will do it when you don’t want to?” he knows he’s saying things that sound extremely jealous. He can’t stop himself.  
“Mikey, I do want it,” he says with a frown.  
 “Why? When you can have girls like her?” he says.  
“You can have girls like her too,” he says. Michael rolls his eyes and doesn’t reply.

“Michael, please,” Luke says and he climbs on the bed next to him.  
“I don’t want you to do this because you feel sorry for me, when you can have like thousands of people who want you,” Michael says softly. _I want you._ He tries to say with his mind. Luke face softens and he reaches out and strokes the side of Michael’s face. Michael realises he’s fucked when he feels something fluttering in his stomach with that.  
“I want to do this because I want it. Not because if feel sorry for you. And just like you said, I want to be your first just so no one else will be,” he says with a slight smile. Michael can feel his anger slowly fading away and kisses Luke back before he even knows it. He lets himself be pushed back so that his back is on the bed.

Luke slowly takes off his jacket and smiles slightly at Michael before kissing him again. Michael runs his hand through Luke’s hair and lets himself be kissed. No matter what he feels for Luke, he wants this. Luke starts kissing down his jaw to his neck and fumbles with Michael’s shirt but stops himself.  
“Do you want this? I won’t do anything if you don’t want it,” he says. Michael smiles and his heart speeds up.  
“I want this,” he assures. Luke nods and gestures for Michael to raise his arms so he can take his shirt off.  
“If you change your mind, just tell me,” he whispers and Michael nods before he’s even finished. Luke starts kissing his chest then. Little kisses on his collarbones before bringing his lips to his nipples and Michael lets out a small gasp. He kisses where his ribs are, going lower towards his stomach. Michael freezes when he starts kissing his stomach. It’s like Luke notices because he rubs a comforting hand on his thigh.  
“You’re beautiful, Mikey,” he whispers and looks up at him. Michael blushes bright red and hides his face in his hand.  
“Shut up,” he mumbles in his hand.

“I mean it, you shouldn’t feel bad about yourself, you’re hot,” he says. Michael doesn’t say anything anymore and Luke starts undoing Michael’s pants. He stares at him. A slight stubble, his hair all messy, that goddamn lip ring. Luke’s hot, how can he call him hot when he looks like that? Michael wonders. Luke rubs his hand over his dick a few times and Michael lets out a whine. Luke smiles and takes off his underwear too. There he is, completely naked when Luke’s still in his clothes.  
“Take off your clothes,” he says to Luke. He raises an eyebrow and Michael snorts.  
“Is only fair,” he says and Luke obeys. Michael checks him out without shame.  
“Enjoying the view?” Luke teases. Michael blushes and pulls Luke against him so their bodies are touching. He lets out a gasp when their dicks touch.  He stares at Luke, waiting for him to make the next move. Suddenly he’s lowering his face and he thinks he’s going to kiss his stomach again when he feels Luke’s mouth wrap around his length.

“Oh my god,” he moans loudly and fists the sheets. Luke bobs his head up and down slowly and Michael can’t keep still. He’s a moaning mess already and he gets why people like blowjobs so much. Luke hums around his dick and Michael whines and grabs Luke’s head. He stares up at him with innocent eyes and Michael groans louder and shuts his eyes.  
“Fuck, don’t do that, I’ll come,” he groans. Luke pulls off with a chuckle and strokes his dick lazily.  
“Feel good?” he asks. Michael nods and Luke sucks on the tip gently. He moans again really loud and Luke pulls off to shush him.  
“Can’t help it,” he pants. He probably looks ridiculous, already so close to coming from just this. He sits up and reaches out to touch Luke. He lets out a surprised gasp in response.  
“Mikey, you don’t have to, this is about you,” he says with a smile. But he doesn’t want this to be about him. He wants Luke to want this too.  
“Fuck me,” he whispers. Luke nods and nearly runs to his suitcase. It’s a rather funny sight when he’s naked.  
“Why are you laughing?” Luke asks when he returns with a condom and lube in his hand.  
“Your dick was wobbling when you were walking,” he says with a snort. Luke laughs to but opens the lube. He inches closer to Michael and Michael lets him spread his legs.  
“Can you just imagine nudist parties, everyone’s junk is all out there,” he says and Michael chuckles.  
He feels Luke push in a finger and he closes his eyes and lets out a gasp.  
“What if you had to call the police, they get there with everyone naked,” Luke casually goes on.

“Shut up,” Michael groans and he tugs Luke’s head down and kisses him. It’s shuts him up. He pushes the second finger in and rubs against his prostate. Michael moans loudly against his mouth.  
“You’re always so loud,” Luke mumbles against his lips. He continues the movement and Michael has a hard time suppressing the sounds.  
“I like it though,” he says and rubs his dick against Michael’s leg with a groan.  And fuck, he really needs him inside him right now.  
“Luke, fuck me, please,” Michael says and presses his nails into his shoulder. Luke nods quickly and tears the condom open.  
He rolls it on quickly before pausing and stroking Michael’s face tenderly.  
“Are you sure?” he asks. Michael places his hand over Luke’s on his face and nods. He hopes they’re having a moment and he isn’t just imagining everything.

Luke pushes in carefully and Michael digs his nails into his back and shuts his eyes. It hurts, not as bad as he thought, but it still hurts. He tries to breathe again when he feels Luke press kisses on his face.  
“Look at me,” he says. Michael forces his eyes open and Luke smiles down at him.  
“Is it okay if I move?” he asks and Michael nods slowly.  
“Go slow,” he whispers with his eyes closed because he can’t say that and face him at the same time. Luke thrust carefully a couple of times and Michael lets out little gasps.  
“Look at me,” Luke says again, this time more breathlessly. Michael looks at him as Luke thrusts in harder and Michael moans.  
“Fuck,” Luke swears above him and speeds up his thrusts. The pain is mostly gone and Michael’s letting out little moans with every move. Then Luke’s hand holds his hip and angles his thrusts just like that and hits the spot that makes Michael moan loudly. Luke lets out a whine of his own and keeps hitting his prostate.  
“Oh my god, Luke,” he moans and pulls him closer so that his head is buried in his neck. He can feel Luke pant in his neck.

“Michael,” he moans in his ear and Michael is done for. He grips Luke’s shoulder and can’t stop moaning. He can feel the familiar feeling in his stomach.  
“I’m gonna come,” he gasps and Luke groans in his hair.  
“Come for me, Mikey,” Luke groans and Michael comes all over his stomach. He holds onto Luke until Luke’s moaning louder in his neck and coming too. When he pulls out he rolls off Michael with a breathless laugh.  
“Let me clean you up,” he says and walks to the bathroom. Michael stares at him when he does. They just had sex. And he’s definitely slowly falling for him. Luke comes back and rubs the cloth over his stomach to clean him up.  
“Can I stay here?” Luke asks when he lies back down on Michael’s bed. Michael feels the same feeling in his stomach again.  
“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did the do yay  
> ALSO SHE'S KINDA HOT IS AWESOME AHSGDFHJK  
> My tumblr: intoxicated-by-a-lie.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum:  
> U two fucked last night  
> Didn’t you  
> Michael nearly chokes and quickly looks over his shoulder to the backseat. Calum is looking at his phone, while Luke is resting his head against the car door with his eyes closed.  
> Michael: Shut up  
> Calum: Omg u did! Theres this weird tension going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone reading this, it makes me happy seeing people comment and like this. So thanks a lot xx

He isn’t sure what time it is. It’s still night judging by the darkness of the room. He feels a hand on his hip which means that Luke is still next to him. He tries to shift slowly without disturbing Luke too much.  
“You awake too?” he hears a sleepy whisper next to him. He turns around and faces Luke who has his eyes open.  
“Just woke up, how long have you been up?” he whispers back. Luke half shrugs and pulls the duvet over his shoulder.   
“Can’t sleep,” he mumbles in response. He doesn’t ask why. He keeps his eyes open and stares at the darkness in the room. He can barely make out Luke’s face.  
“What was your first time like?” Michael whispers after a while.   
“Short. A bit awkward, too. But it was nice,” he says.   
“Awkward how?” he asks. At this Luke snorts.   
“I was awkward and didn’t really know what to do, I came really fast but she was really nice about it.”  
“She?” he thinks back at the girl from last time.  
“Yeah, my first time with a guy was different though,” Luke says.

It feels nice talking like this, when it’s dark you can easily say things.   
“How was it?” Michael asks. If Luke were to ask these questions to him, he doubts that he would have answered. But Luke is like that, he’s honest and probably would do a lot for him if he asked. He feels guilty about asking him things sometimes.   
“Was a bit painful at first, the usual you know? But I felt really shit after,” he says sadly. Michael frowns and searches for his eyes.  
“Why did you feel shit?”   
“It was just something stupid, I thought liking guys was weird and I thought having sex with them was weird and gross. I got over it though, otherwise we wouldn’t have done that all,” he says with a laugh. Michael smiles too.  
“I used to think I was weird for not having sex and not really craving it. Thought I was like asexual and stuff but nah I’m really sexually attracted to people,” Michael confesses.  
“Low sex drive?” Luke asks. Not even making a comment. Michael shrugs.

“As long you’re not doing anything against your will, you’re fine,”  Luke says and rubs his thumb over his hip.   
“Yeah, you’re right,” he says with a smile.  
“You’re so nice Luke, we’re like lucky with you,” he says awkwardly. He meant to say I instead of we but he’s scared. Even when it’s dark it’s still a little hard to share your feelings. Luke stares at him for a while and gives him a fond smile.  
“I’m lucky too. To have you three,” he says. Michael notices they’ve moved closer. Their noses barely touching and something in him almost kisses Luke. Then he realises that he can’t. They’ve had sex, that’s why they were kissing in the first place. He bites his lip and breaks the eye contact. He shouldn’t do this. He will just get hurt more. He has to go to sleep, tell Luke to go to his bed. He can’t.  
“I’m tired,” he says against Luke’s chest. Luke hums.  
“Let’s sleep.” Luke says. Michael doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t tell Luke to move and doesn’t say anything when he pulls him closer against his chest and has an arm around his waist. He hates how good it feels. With that tiny bit of happiness comes sadness because he’s falling for his best friend.

-  
“Your hair looks like shit,” Ashton says when he comes out of his hotel room all dressed and ready. He hasn’t checked on Luke, just slipped out of bed, into the shower and out of the room. His hair does look like shit. He feels like shit too, so it suits him.  
“You feel like shit?” Ashton asks confusedly. Michael looks up as he realizes he said that out loud.  
“Homesick,” he lies easily. Ashton frowns this time.  
“Really?” he asks. Calum comes out of his and Ashton’s room at that moment.   
“Morning,” he says cheery and Ashton seems to forget about their conversation.  
“I’m really in the mood for pizza, anyone else?” Michael says, trying to act like he usually would.  
“It’s like 10 in the morning, Mike,” Ashton argues.  
“Almost time for pizza for lunch then,” he says with a smirk. Ashton rolls his eyes with a smirk.  
“I crave some cinnamon rolls,” Calum says.   
 “We haven’t even had breakfast. You two need to eat healthier,” Ashton says.

“Okay, mom,” Michael emphasis the last word. Calum snorts.  
“I’m not a mom, shut up!” Ashton says. Calum and Michael laugh.  
“You so are, though. You’re our mom,” Calum says.  
“Our fans don’t think so,” Ashton says with a smirk. Michael makes a face.  
“Gross, Ash,” he says.  
“Luke would make a better dad, you’re the mom accept it, Ash,” Calum teases.   
“Make a better dad?” Luke asks as he comes out of the room. He has bags under his eyes and Michael wonders if he slept at all last night.    
“You would make the best dad,” Calum assures him. Ashton laughs.  
“Daddy,” he whines in a high girly voice. Luke’s cheek turn red and Calum glances at Michael and wiggles his eyebrows.  
“Shut up,” both he and Luke say at the same time.

It’s quiet and everyone is awkwardly staring at each other. Luke doesn’t look at him and Michael doesn’t either.   
“So let’s go get cinnamon rolls, mom and dad,” Calum says lightly. Ashton snorts and he’s pretty sure Luke’s smiling now too.   
“Okay, bring your sister and we’re going to get cinnamon rolls,” Ashton teases.  
“Michael’s not the sister, he’s like the cat,” Calum says. Ashton and Luke both laugh at that. They walk to the car and Michael’s meowing in Ashton’s ear.   
“Mikey, you’re not even a full grown cat, shut up,” Ashton says and pushes him away.   
“You’re like a kitten,” Luke murmurs behind him and pokes his side. Michael feels himself blush and doesn’t react. He didn’t know that Luke calling kitten would make him blush, hell he didn’t know Luke could ever make him blush.

The car ride is quiet except for Ashton humming along to a song on the radio when Michael’s phone buzzes.  
**Calum:  
U two fucked last night  
Didn’t you  
** Michael nearly chokes and quickly looks over his shoulder to the backseat. Calum is looking at his phone, while Luke is resting his head against the car door with his eyes closed.  
**Michael: Shut up  
Calum: Omg u did! Theres this weird tension going on  
Calum: Ur not into calling him daddy right?  
Michael: ofc im not shut the fuck up**  
He hears Calum chuckle behind him and Ashton turns around.  
“Is Luke sleeping?” he asks. Calum looks over at Luke.  
“Dunno, he said he was tired though,” Calum says.   
**Calum: guess u wore him out huh**  
Calum: ok im sorry but whats up between u two   
  
Michael sighs and rubs his eyes. There should be nothing wrong if he didn’t feel these weird confusing feelings for him. They stop they’re in front of McDonalds.   
“Okay, Cal wake up Luke,” Ashton calls and opens the door.  Michael looks at Luke for a moment. He must have not slept much last night. Maybe he regrets it. The thought makes him feel sick.   
“What’s up with you, Mikey?” Ashton asks when he walks towards Ashton. He tries to act surprised. Ashton doesn’t buy it.   
“You have been off, Luke too actually. Are you two still fighting or something?” he asks.  
“We weren’t fighting,” he protests. Ashton gives him a look and he sighs.   
“No, we’re not fighting anymore,” he says but notices the ‘but’ that hangs in the air and for a moment he considers telling Ashton what’s wrong but then Luke and Calum are there and Luke rests his head on his shoulder. Ashton looks more confused than ever.

“Hey,” Luke mumbles into his neck.   
“Hey,” he says back with a smile.  
“I’m tired,” Luke whines into his ear and Michael frowns and rubs his hand over Luke’s back.  
“What time did you fell asleep?” he asks. Luke shrugs.   
“Around 6 I guess,” he says. Michael looks up and sees that Calum and Ashton are on a safe distance.   
“How come?” he asks softly. Luke shrugs again and buries his face into Michael’s neck. He doesn’t answer him so he and Luke go with Ashton and Calum. Nobody mentions anything about the weird tension.

The next day things seem to be back to normal. At least Luke is acting normally. Calum and Ashton are visibly more relaxed. Calum sits down on the couch next to Michael.   
“So how are you feeling? Not being a virgin anymore and stuff?” he asks casually. Michael laughs.  
“Honestly? Exactly the same. I don’t know why people make such a big deal out of it. Like I don’t regret it but I wish I’d known it wasn’t a big deal at first,” Michael says.  
“Didn’t Luke tell you it wasn’t a big deal?” Calum wonders.   
“Of course he did, it’s Luke. But like maybe if I had known-“he starts.  
“Don’t even go there. You had sexual tension before and you still do. Nothing to do with you two having sex.”   
“What.” is the only thing that comes out of Ashton’s mouth when he appears in the room. Michael’s face turns pale and Calum stares at him.   
“Who had sex? You?” he stares at Michael. He’s not sure what kind of excuse he’ll use now.   
“Wait is that why you and Luke are all weird? Oh my god you hooked up with him!” Ashton half shouts. Calum shushes him and Michael wants to die in a hole.   
“It’s not like that, Ash, it was a one-time thing,” Calum says.  The words feel like a stab to Michael but he nods.  
 “Sure? Won’t happen again?” Ashton asks.

“Pretty sure it won’t happen again,” he states trying to sound confident. Ashton’s face falls suddenly.  
“Mikey, it’s alright,” he says softly.  Michael laughs a humourless laugh.  
“I know, you two need to shut up about it,” he says blinking away the tears. He stands up and walks  towards the door.  
“Mike, please don’t,” Calum tries. He’s gone before he can finish the sentence.

When he comes back a few hours later, the three of them are sitting on the ground watching something on TV. All heads turn to him and Luke gives him a bright smile. He feels a bit bad that he knows nothing yet everything he’s feeling is because of him.   
“Hi,” he says coldly before walking to the kitchen to get some food. He didn’t even really go anywhere, just walked around for a while until he was tired and went back home. He’s not in the kitchen for three seconds when Ashton comes in.  
“So Cal told me what’s going on,” he says quietly.   
“It’s fine,” he says. Ashton nods, probably not believing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of angst   
> Next chapter will be more fun  
> I'll probably upload it the same day bc i suck 
> 
> my tumblr: intoxicated-by-a-lie


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum: u two sort ur shit out we’ll be back soon  
> Realisation hits him. They locked them out on purpose. Those little shits think they’re doing them a favour.  
> Michael: ur fucking kidding me come back rightnow  
> Michael: im serious this isn’t funny or anything.   
> “What is it?” Luke asks and walks towards him.   
> “They fucking locked us out,” Michael says angrily.

It’s been a few days. Things are better but they’re also worse. They’re in a house again instead of hotel rooms, which is always great. Things aren’t as tense as before.  Which sucks though, is that Luke is his old self again. He’s as cuddly as always and it doesn’t help the whole ‘ignore your crush on Luke’ problem. Because he does have a crush on Luke. That much he will admit.

He’s sitting by the pool, splashing his legs in the cold water. He could swim for a while if he wanted to, all the boys are inside. He pulls of his shirt and goes in the cold water. His hair probably looks weird right now. And he doesn’t look like Ashton, he looks nothing like him. Maybe he should start working out too.  
“Didn’t think I’d see you in the pool.”   
“Of course it’s you,” Michael says with a laugh. Luke frowns and sits down by the pool.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“You’re always here,” he says. _When I don’t want to think about you._ He finishes in his head.  
“Yeah, well I miss you,” he says with a shrug and pulls off his shirt. He feels himself smile but stays quiet. He stares at Luke chest for a while when he’s busy with his phone.   
 “Can you stop checking me out, thought you had enough time for that?” Luke says but he looks up and smiles at him. Michael scoffs.  
“Wasn’t checking you out,” he mumbles.  
“I enjoy the view too,” Luke says and looks up and down at Michael before going back to his phone.

“Stop it,” Michael snaps suddenly.   
“Stop what?” Luke asks with a frown. He’s not looking up from his phone.   
“Who are you texting?” Michael asks. The jealousy obvious.  
“Lea, girl from the club,” Luke says. He actually fucked her. He doesn’t say anything for a while.   
“I’m going inside,” he says and climbs out of the pool.  
“No, wait Mikey stay here!” Luke whines and pouts at him.  
“Why? You have Lea, don’t you?” he says bitterly. Luke frowns and puts his phone away.   
“Are you jealous?”  Michael snorts but clenches his jaw.  
“Yeah, I’m so fucking jealous of her hair. Like wow I’d want that too,” he mocks.   
“What’s your problem?”  Luke says angrily.   
“I don’t have a problem,” he nearly shouts.   
“Clearly you do because you’ve been like this ever since we fucked,” Luke says.

Michael stands up and puts on his shirt.   
“Michael, come back,” Luke says calmly but he’s already walking towards the door. He tugs on the handle but it doesn’t open. It’s probably locked. He doesn’t have a key here.  
“The door is locked,” he mutters. He knocks on the window a few times.  
“What?” he hears Luke shout. He doesn’t respond and knocks again.  
“Cal!” he yells but there’s no reaction. His phone buzzes and he grabs it.  
**Calum: u two sort ur shit out we’ll be back soon**  
Realisation hits him. They locked them out on purpose. Those little shits think they’re doing them a favour.  
**Michael: ur fucking kidding me come back rightnow**  
Michael: im serious this isn’t funny or anything.   
“What is it?” Luke asks and walks towards him.   
“They fucking locked us out,” Michael says angrily. Luke stares at him before doing all the things he did too. Knocking on the window, shouting, texting.

Michael sighs and sits down on one of the pool beds. Fucking great. It was already getting dark outside and this was exactly what he needed.  
“We’ll just wait until they’re back then,” Luke says and sits down on the ground next to the pool. There falls an awkward silence.   
“Do you regret it or something?” Luke asks after a while. He sounds small and just like that the anger he felt towards him is gone.   
“I don’t regret it, Luke,” he says softly.   
“Then what?” he asks. Michael sighs and sits down on the ground too. Still leaving a safe distance between them.   
“If you liked that girl, lea, you could have been with her when I told you. Why’d you still do it that night? You didn’t have to,” he says staring at the water.   
“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to,” Luke says.

“But you want her too,” he says. Trying to make Luke understand his point without having to say it.   
“It’s nothing serious, we’re not dating or anything so it’s not like I cheated,” Luke says. He’s fiddling with his shirt. Michael doesn’t understand if he’s talking about him or Lea.   
“I didn’t say you were cheating,” Michael says. Luke still looks confused and Michael sighs.   
“Why did you want it?”   
“What do you mean?” his cheek turn a little pink. Michael doesn’t look away anymore. It’s now or never so it better be now. The faster they’ve done this, the faster he can move on.  
“I think we both have different reasons, and I didn’t know that, I’m sorry,” he says and bites his lip. Luke frowns and inches closer to him, putting a hand on his leg.   
“Don’t do that, you’re making it harder,” Michael mumbles.   
“You sound like you’re breaking up with me,” Luke says sadly, something in his eyes looks scared.   
Luke reaches out and grabs his hand and holds his. He can’t make him let go.  
“If forgetting it and pretending it didn’t happen will help, then I’ll do that. I won’t joke about it or like say flirty things or anything if it makes you uncomfortable. We can just forget,” Luke says, his eyes pleading.

Michael could cry.   
“I don’t want to forget it Luke,” he says and blinks a few times. He can do this without crying.  
“What do you want?” Luke asks and squeezes his hand. Michael smiles a sad smile.   
“I want you,” he whispers softly.  Luke squeezes his hand again.  
“You have me,” he whispers back. Michael shakes his head and he can feel the tears in his eyes. He keeps his eyes closed.  
“I’m falling in love with you, Luke,” he says a little harsher. The hand he’s holding weakens. He bites his lip so it’s not trembling. He keeps his eyes closed, waiting for Luke to move, to say something. For what feels like hours he hears Luke shift and he feels a hand on his cheek. It’s gentle and he carefully opens his eyes. Luke’s smiling fondly at him. Luke leans in closer, his lips nearly touch Michael’s.  
“I’m falling in love with you too,” he says before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
“I want this,”  a kiss on his cheek “every day,” a kiss on his jaw “and I want to be the only one to do it,” a kiss on his mouth.  The small peck immediately turns into a more passionate one when Michael grabs the back of Luke’s head and pulls him closer.

“Fuck, Mikey, I want you,” he breathes against his lips. Michael pushes his lips against his again.  
“I hate that stupid girl, don’t talk to her again,” he orders and Luke chuckles.   
“Maybe I like you jealous,” he teases. Michael scoffs and kisses Luke’s jaw.  
“I’m a twat when I’m jealous,” he says.  Luke laughs and moves his hand in Michael’s hair.   
Michael pushes him back against the ground so he’s on top of him. He pushes his lips against Luke’s and Luke moves his hands to his ass and squeezes. When they’re panting Luke kisses his neck until he stops with a laugh.  
“What’s funny?” Michael whines.  
“We’re gonna have sex by the pool because we’re locked out,” he says with a snort. Michael raises his eyes.  
“We’re gonna have sex?” he teases. Luke stares him in the eye and moves his hand between them and squeezes his dick. Michael lets out a small gasp.  
“Seems like you want to,” Luke says with a smirk as he applies more pressure and rubs him through his swim trucks.   


“Fuck me,” he breathes. And pushes his hips up into Luke’s hand.  
“Don’t have any condoms or lube here,” Luke says kissing up his ear. Michael groans.   
“We can do other stuff,” Luke assures him and moves his hands under Michael’s shirt.   
“Can I take this off?” he asks, locking his eyes with him. Something in Michael flutters and he nods and lets Luke take off his shirt before he’s rolled over so that he’s the one on the ground. Luke takes off his shirt before kissing Michael again. Michael moves his hands to Luke’s pants impatiently.   
“Take off your pants, Luke,” he whines and Luke chuckles before undoing his jeans and stepping out of them, leaving him in his boxers. He shamelessly stares at his crotch.  
“Those too,” he says. Luke smirks at him.  
“You’re eager, kitten,” he says lowly. A blush spreads over his face and chest. Luke bites his lip and smirks again.  
“You like that? Me calling you Kitten?” he asks as he presses kisses on Michael’s stomach.  Michael moans softly at his words. Luke looks up and smiles wickedly at him. Before Michael knows what’s happening, Luke’s pulling his swimming trucks down, leaving him completely naked.

He doesn’t have much time to complain about it before Luke places a kiss on the tip of his dick and Michael gasps. Luke takes him in his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down. Michael moans loudly and runs his hands through Luke’s hair. Luke’s hands are on his hips, pushing him down.  
“Fuck Luke,” he curses and Luke pulls off for a moment.  
“Feels good?” he asks with a smirk. That fucker.   
“Please don’t stop,” he whines. Luke smiles and kisses his stomach.  
“Can I try something?” Luke asks. Michael nods hesitantly and Luke moves up and kisses him.  
“You’ll like it,” he promises before moving his head between Michael’s legs again.  
Michael lets out a high moan when Luke licks over his hole.  
“What are you doing, oh fuck,” he moans, nearly forgetting what he’s saying.

Luke continues licking him and Michael tightens his hands in his hair. Luke kisses up his dick before wrapping his lips around it again and rubbing a finger against his entrance.  
“Luke, oh my god,” he moans. He’s gonna come so soon. Luke’s going to be the death of him.   
“Fuck, you’re amazing,” he moans. Luke pulls of and smiles at him. He wraps a hand around him and strokes him a few times.  
“I’m amazing?” he asks with a smirk. Michael can’t even form sentences anymore. His legs are starting to shake what should be embarrassing but he can’t stop it.  There are moans coming out of his mouth that he can’t control when Luke pushes his tongue inside his entrance again and stroking him slowly.  He feels the familiar feeling in his belly and groans.  
“Luke, I’m close,” he says. Luke looks up and strokes him faster.  
“You’re gonna come, kitten?” he asks. Michael nods and bites his lip. And he’s coming. He’s coming all over Luke’s hand and his stomach. He lies there panting for a bit before bursting out laughing when Luke uses pool water to clean him.

“You’re such an idiot, come here so I can make you come,” Michael says.   
“Won’t take much,” he groans when Michael takes off his boxers.  Michael smirks at the sound Luke makes when he kisses his dick.  
“You don’t have to,” Luke tries to say but it turns into a moan when Michael sucks on the tip. One time should be the first time to suck a dick. He seems to be pretty decent judging by Luke’s stomach that tenses.   
“Shit, baby don’t stop,” Luke groans and tugs his hair. Michael groans and keeps going. He can barely breathe but he needs Luke to come.   
“Mikey, I’m  gonna come,” he warns but it’s not enough warning since Michael coughs and lets most of the cum dribble down his chin. Maybe he wouldn’t be the type to shallow. Who knew.

Luke pants and looks at Michael with a smile and wipes a finger over his lip.  
“You’re messy,” he says with a laugh. Michael smiles too before wiping his face. He sees Luke grab his phone.  
“I’m gonna tell them that they can come back now and let us in again, it would be kinda cold to sleep here,” Luke says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to give credit to my gf who came with the idea of them being locked out.  
> Also i didn't want this fic to get too long so there's only one chapter after this. Most likely to be pure smut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s easy to forget you’re having a relationship with someone you saw 24/7 before anyway. Especially if you and that someone were close before. It are the little things that remind them they are though.

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Michael tries when Calum gives him a smug smile and lets them back into the house.  
“Like what, Mikey?” Calum teases and glances at him, then at Luke, and back again.   
“Cal, fuck off,” Luke says as he gets inside.   
“I’m gonna take a shower, it was freezing outside,” Michael says. Ashton and Calum give each other a look.   
“Just you?” Ashton asks with a smirk. Calum snorts next to him.  
“Don’t you need Luke to help you wash your hair?” he teases and Michael feels himself blush. Luckily he sees Luke’s cheeks are also redder than usual.  
“I hate you two,” Luke murmurs, which only makes Calum and Ashton laugh.

“It was actually a rather good idea, Cal,” Michael says with a smirk. Calum’s laughing slowly stops and he looks at him with horror in his eyes.  
“You’re not fucking while we’re down here,” Ashton immediately says.    
“As if we haven’t done that before,” Luke says casually and Michael chokes on his laugh.  Ashton and Calum look disgusted and Ashton groans in his hands.  Luke and Michael walk up the stairs laughing and he vaguely hears Ashton complain about them about to have sex but he can’t seem to care.   
“You’re smiling a lot,” Luke notices.   
“Yeah, I’m happy I guess,” Michael says as Luke pulls him towards him by his hips.

Luke smiles, a huge smile that spreads all over his face and presses a kiss to Michael’s lips.   
“I really want to shower though, I’m still freezing,” Michael says with an apologetic smile.   
“As long as you hurry up, I wanna cuddle,” Luke says and crawls into his bed and pulling the covers over himself.  Michael smiles fondly at him. When he’s done showering he finds Luke sleeping in the bed, still with his shorts and t shirt on. He climbs on the bed next to Luke and softly strokes his face.  
“Luke,” he whispers and Luke makes a noise and pushes back against his hand.   
“Luke, c’mon at least take off your shorts,” he says and Luke groans and sleepily opens his eyes.   
“I’m too tired for sex,” he says seriously and Michael snorts.  
“We’re just gonna sleep, I just think you’re more comfortable when you’re not still in your clothes,” Michael argues. Luke hums and opens his pants but stops halfway through.   
“My hands are tired,” he says with a lazy smile and Michael rolls his eyes but takes off his pants for him anyway.  He climbs into the bed next to him and Luke immediately cuddles close to him.

“This is not weird for you is it?” Luke asks quietly. Michael looks at him.  
“This all really new for the both of us, like being attracted to each other, and feeling stuff,” Luke says into his chest.   
“You should put that in a song,” Michael says and Luke slaps his arm.  
“I don’t think it’s weird. It’s different though, guess we still have to get used to it,” Michael says.

\--

They do. It’s easy to forget you’re having a relationship with someone you saw 24/7 before anyway. Especially if you and that someone were close before. It are the little things that remind them they are though.

“Are you wearing Luke’s shirt?” Ashton asks when he sits down on the couch of the tour bus. Michael looks down at the black shirt he’s wearing.   
“Yeah, smells like him,” he says more to himself than to Ashton but once he realises it he sees Ashton grinning at him.  
“I didn’t say that,” he quickly says. Ashton only grins wider.  
“You’re so in love with him, bro,” he says and Michael flushes.   
“Fuck off,” he says to defend his pride.

-  
They’re getting ready for an interview and Luke’s not feeling well.  
“I feel like shit,” he says for the thirteenth time. Michael pets his hair fondly when they get in the car. Luke rests his head against Michael’s shoulder and groans.   
“It’s just one interview Luke, after that you can go sleep again, yeah?” Ashton says gently and Luke groans again in response.   
“Mikeeyyyy,” Luke whines like a child and Michael chuckles and rubs his arm.  
“You’ll be alright, babe,” he says. He doesn’t know what he said wrong when he feels Luke tense up against him and Ashton and Calum both shoot him a look.   
“What’s wrong?” he asks confusedly.   
“You called me babe,” Luke says with a big smile, already seeming to forget about his headache.  Michael flushes and he hears Calum let out a sound.  
“You two are too cute,” Calum says and Ashton laughs. Luke doesn’t complain about the interview anymore but just pressed closer to Michael.

\-   
Michael is nervous, he’s always a little nervous before shows but today it’s bad. He anxiously taps on his legs backstage when they’re waiting to get up. He can already hear the screaming. Ashton has to get up a little earlier for the intro and he doesn’t seem nervous at all.   
“Chill, you’ll be great,” Luke reassures him with a smile and he can hear Ashton drumming, which means they have to get up soon.   
“Yeah, I hope so,” he murmurs. Luke leans in and places a small kiss on his mouth before casually grabbing his guitar and walking upstage. Michael and Calum follow him but Calum notices the way Calum’s eyes widen for a second before he relaxes again. Maybe they also forget Michael and Luke are a couple sometimes.

-

Luke and Michael are sharing a room again, which is nearly every time right now unless Ashton and Calum are fed up with the sex sounds and make them switch. They always end up here though.  
Luke’s coming out of the shower, towel in his hand and drying his hair, leaving the rest of his body very visible to Michael who’s lying on bed.   
“Enjoying the view?” Luke asks with a smug smile when he notices Michael staring. Michael nods shamelessly and Luke smiles brightly before dropping his towel on the ground and climbing on top of Michael.  
“Hi,” Luke smiles at him. Michael strokes his hair.  
“You’re still wet,” he points out.  Luke shrugs and kisses Michael’s neck.  
“Don’t care, I want you,” he says and kisses up his ear to his jaw.  Michael smiles and runs his hand over Luke’s back.   
“You’re thirsty,” he teases and Luke frowns at him and rubs his hand over the bulge in Michael’s pants.  
“Says the one who gets hard by looking at me,” Luke says. Michael shuts him up by kissing him. The kiss doesn’t stay innocent for long before Luke is pushing Michael’s shirt up.  
“Take this off,” Luke says while kissing his collarbones.   
“Why does every sex scene happen after you ask me if I’m enjoying the view?” Michael pants out when Luke takes off his shirt.   
“Because the idea turns me on,” Luke says and kisses Michael’s chest. Michael moans softly when Luke sucks on his nipples and he strokes his hair.   
“Does it?” he asks breathlessly. Luke hums against his chest and goes to undo his boxers.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, Mikey,” he says and kisses him. Michael fists his hair when Luke grinds his hips down into his. They’re both hard and needy already but something tells him that Luke will still tease him. He pushed up to him with a groan and digs his nails into Luke’s back.   
“I have so many nail marks because of you,” Luke complains but it turns into a whine when Michael strokes him slowly.   
“You like it,” he says and Luke nods before kissing him again.   
“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Luke whispers in his ear and he grabs a handful of his ass.   
“What are you waiting for then?” he whines.   
“Get the lube,” Luke says and rolls of him slightly.   
“Why do I have to get it?” Michael complains.   
 “Because I need to prepare my dick for all the fucking it has to do,” Luke says and Michael hates him sometimes.  A part of dating your best friend is having dumb conversations during sex.  Michael practically throws the bottle of lube at Luke and Luke laughs. Michael laughs too and climbs back on the bed.

“Condom?” Michael asks and Luke holds one up. He probably got it from his pocket while Michael was getting the lube. Teamwork.   
“Okay, can we carry on now?” Michael says and he points to his dick. Luke grins at him and scoots closer.   
“This hasn’t got a lot attention yet, has it?” Luke asks and Michael doesn’t have time to answer before Luke takes him into his mouth. He moans loudly and grabs Luke’s head. Luke bobs his head up and down in a way that gives Michael difficulty breathing. Luke grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some on his fingers before pressing them against Michael’s hole.   
“Fuck, Luke,” Michael curses when he pushes one in. Luke hums and Michael has to try not to come right then.

“Come up here,” he moans and Luke pulls off his dick with a smile before kissing him. His fingers are brushing against his prostate and Michael moans loudly against Luke’s mouth.  Luke groans and speeds up his fingers.  
“I never get tired of the sounds you make, kitten,” he says. Michael tosses his head back and moans.   
“Luke, fuck me,” he urges and Luke nods and grabs the condom before Michael takes it out of his hands.   
“Let me,” he says and tears it open before slowly rolling it on Luke’s dick. He notices the way Luke’s stomach clenches a little and he bends down to press a kiss on the tip.  Luke lets out a surprised moan and he pushes Michael back before he can put him in his mouth. Luke pins down his hands above his head and it only turns Michael on more. Luke raises his eyebrow and smirks.   
“Like that?” he asks. Michael wraps his legs around Luke’s waist and urges him closer.  
“Fuck me,” he says again. Luke smiles but pushes in carefully. Michael whines and Luke groans in his neck, still pinning down his wrists against the mattress.

“You feel so good, kitten,” Luke says and he starts thrusting carefully.   
 “Shit,” Michael curses and struggles underneath Luke’s hands.  
“Baby, let me touch you,” he begs and Luke lets go of his wrists. He holds his legs instead, pressing them more against Michael’s chest so he can get deeper.   
“Fuck,” they both moan and Michael fists Luke’s hair and pulls him closer.   
“Harder,” Michael pleads.   
“Say please,” Luke says breathlessly.   
“Please,” he moans and Luke obeys and fucks into him harder.

“Oh my god,” Michael moans and claws at his back, probably leaving more nail marks. Luke laughs breathlessly before kissing him. They’re getting close really fast and Michael is almost there. Luke is thrusting into him faster now and he pulls Michael’s hair a little before staring down at him.  
“Fuck, I love you,” he moans and Michael closes his eyes and comes. He hears Luke curse too and feels him coming inside him. He pulls out after a moment before rolling off Michael with a sigh. He smiles sleepily at him. Michael stares at him with red cheeks.   
“You said you loved me,” he states unnecessary and Luke turns his head towards him.   
“I did,” he says with a smile.   
“I love you too,” he says quietly. Luke smiles and kisses his cheek before pulling Michael into his chest.

When Michael sees the texts from Calum the next morning,

 **Calum: I s2g u two are so loud**  
Calum: Ash and I are suffering  
Calum: SO LOUD  
Calum: jesus are you done  
Calum: Finally god   
Calum: Srsly u two fuck a lot

he ignores them. He looks over at Luke who’s still sleeping next to him. He’s so goddamn in love with him. He can’t stop thinking about him. Somehow he’s okay with that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I really enjoyed writing this even though chaptered fics stress me out. I might do it again sometime.  
> This fic was kinda personal and a lot of thoughts Michael had were my exact thoughts. Along with the thoughts that Luke was hot as fuck.  
> Thanks for reading, Lots of love.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: intoxicated-by-a-lie.tumblr.com


End file.
